Recuerdo Suprimido
by Dunixe
Summary: Sus sentimientos reprimidos eran un peligro con ella cerca. El era un chico acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Entre lo que es correcto, incorrecto y lo que se supone debe hacer.. UA dentro de la Historia HP **Este fanfic participa en el concurso del foro El Mapa del Mortífago para la Dramione Week 2016 Prompt –CRUCIO — **


Disclamer: Todos los personajes de HP pertenecen a su dueña JKR.  
Este fanfic participa en el concurso del foro El Mapa del Mortífago para la Dramione Week 2016 Prompt –CRUCIO —

* * *

Mis manos temblorosas sostienen a una Hermione Granger al borde de la inconciencia mientras Belatrix, mi nada paciente tía, vocifera sinfín de torturas que piensa hacerle a la "sangre sucia" una vez que se recupere. Debo llevarla a su calabozo privado donde no tenga con quien hablar, donde nadie oiga su llanto, donde sus amigos no la encuentren si la vienen a buscar. Mentir acerca de las identidades de aquellas sabandijas sólo fue retrasar lo inevitable. Sin embargo, no pensé que ella se llevaría lo peor.

Mi tía me ordena llevármela, obedezco jalando de ella procurando no lastimarla aún más. Caminamos torpemente ahora que nadie nos observa y trato de amortiguar su peso con uno de mis brazos.

— ¿Por qué, me hacen esto? — Logra decirme antes de que sus escasas fuerzas la hagan caer.

Instintivamente mis brazos la rodearon antes de que su cuerpo chocase en su totalidad contra el frío piso de piedra. Su rostro herido me hace sentir aún más culpable de lo que soy. Nunca creí que esta mujer, la más inteligente, la mejor bruja de nuestra generación cayera de esta manera.

Algo dentro de mi le admiraba; era algo muy diferente a lo que demostraba. Inalcanzable por el hecho de haber nacido Malfoy. La sostuve entre mis brazos acomodándola para alzarla y llevarla a ese calabozo oscuro.

La coloqué sobre una losa de piedra al fondo y observé su rostro. — Repairfors — Murmuré y las heridas que mi tía le había hecho comenzaron a desvanecerse, sin embargo no quería hundirla aún más en una nueva agonía y deje visibles aquellos moretones sin dolor. Sería muy sospechoso si se ve ilesa.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras observaba su rostro, era extraño, no quería regresar a la mansión, el olor a sangre comenzaba a asquearme y estando a su lado era mucho mejor que estar rodeado de mi familia.

—No es necesario que finjas más Granger, se que ya estas consciente— Le dije y ella abrió los ojos con odio irguiéndose con temor al dolor que nunca llegó.

— ¿Me sanaste para seguir torturándome? Menuda familia de alcurnia son los Malfoy — Escupió con rencor

— Piensa lo que se te de la gana Granger, no me importa— Imposible que no me importe, era verdad, Malfoy ahora era sinónimo de perro faldero del Señor Tenebroso y al menos para mi eso no es un orgullo.

— Malditos mortífagos, ¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Harry va a terminar con esto! —

— Bien, eso tampoco me importa.

— ¿Qué demonios eres Draco Malfoy? Si no te importara no estarías vigilándome, ¿Me llevarás nuevamente para que tu amada tía siga divirtiéndose conmigo?

— Eres muy dramática —

— Hurón desgraciado no voy a dejártelo fácil, sólo inténtalo —

— Definitivamente eres mejor compañía cuando estas con esa boca cerrada — Me alejé de ella y me dispuse a salir para no provocarle aún más.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vete! ¡Es mejor estar sola que con tu compañía!

El calabozo se cerró con magia y me dirigí de nuevo al salón de la mansión, maldito olor a sangre y muerte. Subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación y me dispuse a tomar una siesta. Nunca pude borrar de mi mente ese rostro herido rodeado de ondas castañas. _"Estúpida Sangre Sucia"_ me repetí para alejar cualquier otro pensamiento.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que mi siesta había tomado más que un par de horas. Los gritos de las victimas de mi tía Bellatrix habían cesado, eso quería decir que estaba cerca el amanecer. Tomé mi capa para salir a los jardines, las paredes de la mansión en verdad estaban causándome náuseas.

En realidad los jardines estaban secos desde que los mortífagos se habían apoderado de la mansión. Pero era mejor ver aquellas ramas secas y hojarasca que quedarme dentro de ese lugar. En el silencio y la obscuridad el sonido de mi estomago hambriento rompió la calma. A decir verdad había pasado todo un día sin llevar alimento a mi cuerpo, las cocinas estaban bastante lejos pero opté por caminar. Tomé un par de panecillos con mantequilla y algo de leche; lo único que se veía comestible en ese lugar y me acordé de ella. Granger no había comido absolutamente nada en su tormentosa estadía y obviamente no le darían ni las sobras. Traté de quitarme ese pensamiento en vano cuando ya me encontraba dirigiéndome a su calabozo privado. Encendí una antorcha con un destello de mi varita y la vi en un rincón echa un ovillo. Trató de enfocar rápidamente debido a la obscuridad que le rodeaba y se levanto a la defensiva recargándose en la pared

— Así que es la hora ¿Huh? — se irguió temblorosa — No se los voy a poner fácil malditos —

Entré a la celda que se abrió en automático — En verdad Granger, déjate los dramas para otra ocasión, queremos sacarte donde esta Potter y muerta no nos dirás nada. — Le dije mientras colocaba el frasco de leche y los panes sobre una servilleta en la losa donde la coloqué la primera vez.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Que clase de truco barato es este? —

— Uno en donde yo tengo hambre … — Me senté en la losa y agarré uno de los panes — Si no quieres comer, por mi esta bien, son los únicos panes comestibles en este lugar, y te lo repito, muerta de hambre no nos sirves. —

— Prefiero morir de hambre

— Esta bien… Haz lo que creas correcto señorita Prisionera. — Comí mi pan y le di un sorbo a la leche, ese aperitivo fue uno de los mas deliciosos que había probado en mucho tiempo. Tal vez por que no me encontraba rodeado de asesinos. Sin embargo sabía que esa orgullosa grifindoriana no tocaría absolutamente nada si yo seguía en ese lugar. Me levanté y le dirigí la palabra — Muy bien Granger, tu ganas. Me voy. — Sin dudar me dirigí a la salida que se abrió y salí sin hacer otra cosa.

Me escondí entre las sombras hasta que la escuche devorar aquel pan y tomar esa leche. Me sentí aliviado y regresé a mi habitación. No tardo en amanecer, evite a toda costa a los mortífagos y a los extraños que pisaban la mansión, hasta que la escuche.

— ¡DRACO! ¡DRACO! —

— ¿Qué sucede tía? —

— ¡Ve por la sangre sucia! ¡Es hora de que hable!

Tragué en seco y asentí ¡Diablos! No quería ser parte de esto nuevamente. Me apresure para ganar al menos unos minutos. Esperaba tener un as bajo la manga.

— ¡Granger! — Grité, ella se exaltó

— Malfoy… —

— ¡Rápido ven! —

— ¡Ni que estuviera loca! —

— ¡Diablos Granger! ¡Es por tu bien! — Entré a la celda y ella me atacó con todo su cuerpo, podía sentir a los mortífagos acercarse. — ¡Eres una testaruda! ¡Mi tía te matará!—

— ¡Vamos Malfoy! ¡Puedes amenazarme por tu cuenta esta vez y no usar a tu familia de asesinos! — Trató de golpearme con sus manos mallugadas, respeto su espíritu de lucha aunque no fuese el momento—

— ¡Tómate esto! — Le exigí mostrándole una capsula roja —

—¡Jamás! —

Me desespero en demasía, ¡Estaba tratando de ayudarla! Me lleve la capsula a mi boca sin reventarla y la obligué a recibirla. Si, no fue desagradable probar sus labios a pesar de que pensé que lo seria durante mis primeros años en el colegio. Ella quedo estática ante la sorpresa, en otros tiempos hubiera creído que ella lo esperaba con ánsia y ahora tenía su recompensa. Por desgracia no son para nada buenos tiempos.

Tan rápido como pude introduje la cápsula en su boca y me aparte de ella haciendo que la reventase. Inmediatamente la poción hizo efecto y ella cayó en mis brazos. Los mortífagos habían llegado.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡La señora Bellatrix exige a la sangre sucia!

— Díganle que sigue inconsciente, ¿O es acaso que no la ven? — Esperando que ella me perdonase, la tomé del cabello y mostré su rostro inconsciente a los servidores del Señor Tenebroso—

— Esto no le va a gustar — Respondió uno de ellos

— ¡Por supuesto que no le va a gustar! — Grité — ¡Lárguense! Yo le diré y no se preocupen por su pellejo, esta vez viven gracias a mi. — Por suerte esos sujetos no tenían un intelecto envidiable así que creyeron en mis palabras.

— Gracias Señor Malfoy — Dijeron ambos al unísono y dejaron el calabozo. Me asegure de que nos encontrábamos solos y la deje nuevamente sobre la losa.

Mi tía encolerizada me lanzo un hechizo aturdidor, que a pesar de que no era mortal, era la única manera de mantener a raya la ira de mi tía para que ella misma no se asegurase de la condición de Granger. Tuve suerte. Mucha suerte. Calculé algunas horas antes del amanecer para regresar al calabozo con algo de comida para ella y para mi. Encendí la antorcha nuevamente y la observé desde la reja.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto Malfoy? — Me recibió con una pregunta complicada

— No tengo idea de que hablas — Le dije tratando de evadir el tema

— ¿Por que me sedaste?

— Te lo había dicho. — Entré a la celda y coloqué los panes y el frasco de leche sobre la losa y me senté, ella me observó a distancia prudente— Deberías comer para que tengas algo de fuerza — Diciendo esto comencé a comerme uno de los panes

— Curaste mis heridas pero dejaste visibles los moretones. ¿Por qué?

— Seria sospechoso si ya no tuvieras heridas. —

— Precisamente, ese es el punto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Deja de hablar y come Granger, definitivamente eres mejor compañía con la boca cerrada u ocupada. — La curiosidad la carcomía por dentro pero obedeció. Cielos, Granger había obedecido una de mis sugeren… ¡Órdenes! Se sentía bien aunque me vi obligado a hablar.

— Tus amigos, Potter y Weasley están en los calabozos Norte, junto con Lovegood.

Su mirada se cristalizó por tener noticias de sus amigos, diablos, no quería que llorara ahora — Están bien, no han reconocido a Potter aún.

— Gracias, Malfoy. Aún no entiendo muy bien lo que te lleva a ayudarnos.

— No me malinterpretes, no lo hago por ustedes, es solo que ya no quiero ver mas muertes. Mi tía es una psicópata y no le importa saber de Potter aunque lo quiera al final, ella quiere matarte lentamente, mientras estés inconsciente, no lo disfruta.

— Esa cápsula… — Se sonrojó, bueno, no es que haya querido tomársela por las buenas, al final ella me obligo a hacerlo de esa manera.

— Esa cápsula es un experimento con ingredientes de varias pociones.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y aún así me lo diste?!—

— Tranquila, use partes especificas de "Filtro de paz" y "Muertos en vida".

— ¿¡Pero como diablos lo hiciste!?, Necesitas ser un genio en pociones y aún así ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¿Filtro de paz y Muertos en vida?, ¡Es como enviar a una persona al limbo y jamás regresarlo!

— ¿Estas en el limbo Granger? — Ella guardó silencio — No ¿Cierto?, la pócima fue de mi propio repertorio, tengo muchas pociones que creé en base a sus funciones principales mezclándolas con las propiedades par de otras junto con un reactivo de mi propia creación que hace que puedan mezclarse sin problema y activar dos o tres pócimas en una sola toma. — La observé con mi pequeña vena de orgullo renaciendo desde la profundidades de mi ser —

— Es imposible que lo hicieras tu solo — Se defendió al no poder creer lo que le decía

— La idea, las porciones y el reactivo son de mi ingenio Granger. Solamente Snape..

— ¡Lo vez! ¡Snape te ayudo!

— El sólo me consiguió los ingredientes, los mejores de su bodega por cierto.

— Es demasiado peligroso Malfoy,¿Por qué en una cápsula? ¿Tiene efectos secundarios? ¿Por qué no he muerto aún y me he despertado como si de una siesta se tratase?

— Son demasiadas preguntas sabelotodo, ups, ya no lo eres.

— No es momento de hacer bromas, soy tu prisionera, en cualquier momento no dudo que me lleves de vuelta con tu tía o que torturen a mis amigos.

— Ellos están bien. Aún no descubren la identidad de Potter.

— Sigo sin entender por qué nos ayudas.

— Te lo repito, no quiero mas muertes.

— Si no quieres más muertes estas en el lado equivocado de esta asquerosa balanza. Lo sabes.

— Lo único que se es que la única manera en que ustedes acaben con todo esto, es que no mueran aquí.

— Malfoy… — Ella guardó silencio y evadió la mirada, ignoro cuales eran sus pensamientos pero rompí ese silencio para atravesarle con la verdad.

— Sólo retrasé lo inevitable Granger, volverán por ti para llevarte con mi tía. Y cuando descubran que clandestinamente he "jugado" con el equipo sin informar a nadie, ya me imagino lo que vendrá, espero que valga la pena. Lo único que puedo darte es esto — Saqué de mi bolsillo una cápsula azul y se la ofrecí — Esta tiene ingredientes de Repuesto de Sangre, Poción reductora y un ingrediente en especifico de la Unción de Ajenjo del Dr Ubbly.

— Esa es la unción para cicatrices emocionales y mentales…

— Mi tía es una psicópata lo sabes.

— Debo asumir que lo que me espera es muy duro aún.

— Ni te lo imaginas. Si hubiera una manera de escapar… lo hubiese intentado hacia mucho tiempo.

— Únetenos. — Dijo ella sin chistar— Si vemos el lado positivo de estas cápsulas podrías revolucionar la medicina

— Paso Granger. Esto es solo un pasatiempo en esta enorme mansión cuando no es tiempo de asesinar. Pasatiempo peligroso, también puede llegar a ser letal en manos equivocadas

— ¿Tu has…?

— ¿En verdad deseas preguntar? — No respondió — Este por otro lado, es un simple dulce. Deberías comerlo cuando salgan de aquí. Una pequeña victoria sin fanfarrias.

Ella guardo ambos dentro de sus ropas y sorbió algo de leche para después sentarse a mi lado en silencio, un silencio cómodo de esos que no querrías cambiar por nada. No conté los minutos pudieron haber pasado horas, cuando sentí la presencia de los asesinos que mi tía había mandado, sus auras se sentían diferentes, ellos no eran estúpidos.

Me levanté y ella me siguió con la mirada haciendo lo mismo.

— Llego la hora, escucha bien… — Justamente mis nervios comenzaban a crispar en mi nuca cuando sentí sus brazos apretándome. Hermione Granger me abrazaba haciendo terminar abruptamente la sinapsis entre mis pensamientos y mi boca.

— Gracias Draco — Me dijo pronunciando mi nombre con perfecta parsimonía— Aunque no haya sido mucho tiempo me di cuenta que no todos estamos completamente podridos. Se separó de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla —

— Lo siento en verdad — Se alejo con mi varita en mano. — **_¡Crucio!_** — Gritó y después todo se volvió negro

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía el frío piso de mármol a mi espalda y abrí los ojos apresuradamente, el salón de la mansión Malfoy se llenó de gritos y risas burlonas, no pude retrasarlo mas tiempo, como un cruel chiste del destino, ella y yo ahora compartimos cicatrices que nos harán recordar los días oscuros. Mi única esperanza será que recuerde aquella cápsula y el dulce que le di.

* * *

Todo paso en un instante Doby apareció en escena, Harry Ron y Hermione lograron escapar gracias a la intervención de aquel elfo doméstico que, por desgracia murió siendo héroe. En la mansión Malfoy todo se había vuelto un caos. Los prisioneros "extra" también habían desaparecido y Bellatrix mando buscar en cada rincón de la mansión encontrando el laboratorio secreto de Draco.

— ¡Draco! — Grito enfurecida una de las ultimas descendientes de la "noble" casa Black. — Así que sin autorización del Gran amo has experimentado con pociones… ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Acaso quieres traicionarlo?!

— ¡No digas tonterías tía Bella!

— Es demasiado sospechoso, y sabes que hacemos con todo eso.

Draco la miró tragando en seco.

— Draco, cariño, esto es para que todos los demás tengan en cuenta… ¡Que aquí todo se hace con la autorización de nuestro amo! — gritó y las sombras de los mortífagos comenzaron a reunirse como si de un circo se tratase alrededor de ambos. **— ¡CRUCIO! —** Gritó y Draco cayó al piso retorciéndose sólo que esta vez, no había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba hecha un ovillo en una de las camas de la casa de Fleur y Bill, se llevó a la boca la pastilla y estiró una de sus manos hacia el buró donde había agua para poder tragarla. De inmediato comenzó a sentir alivio agradecía a Draco internamente por aliviar su dolor físico a gran escala, sin embargo la amargura de saber que Doby "El elfo libre" estaba muerto le dolía en el alma. Tomó el dulce y lo llevó a su boca con la esperanza de que el sabor aplacase su tristeza aunque fuese momentáneamente.

El dulce se deshizo de inmediato y soltó el sabor mas suave y delicioso, junto con ello una especie de somnífero que la hizo caer en un profundo sueño.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que despertase y ayudara con el funeral improvisado de Doby, Ron y Harry estaban reacios a preguntar por su estado después de las torturas de Bellatrix pero era necesario.

— Herms — Harry comenzó— Sabemos que es difícil para ti, pero debemos saberlo, ¿Estas bien?, bueno, no en ese sentido, es decir si en ese sentido pero … Hermione, por favor dinos algo, ¿Que sucedió mientras estabas allí?

— Sabíamos que estabas en un calabozo apartado, pero no sabemos quien estaba allí— Ron añadió

— Ahora que lo mencionas Ron, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuve en ese calabozo, solo son recuerdos borrosos, no, no tengo idea de quien estaba allí… sin embargo me siento bien, es decir, el dolor disminuye y cada vez siento que esta marca no parece ser gran cosa a comparación de muchos otros que han sufrido cosas peores, supongo que la tortura de Bellatrix fue tan grande que perdi el conocimiento o algo asi, solo recuerdo que los mortífagos me confundieron diciendo que Malfoy estaba en el piso por mi culpa, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto.

Harry y Ron decidieron no seguir preguntando ante la respuesta de su amiga. Seguramente los "efectos secundarios" de una tortura no eran buenos y era preferible no molestarla con el tema más. Los tres comenzaron a planear su siguiente estrategia.

* * *

 _Draco se había detenido por un instante y observó la capsula azul y aquel dulce color lila que había creado en su laboratorio, — Dulce sabor del olvido, "Ego memini delevit" Recuerdo suprimido — pronunció sin varita en mano, y le susurró al dulce unas palabras — Olvida haber visto a Draco Malfoy y todo lo relacionado a él desde que llegaste a Malfoy Manor —_

 _Egoísta tal vez, sin sentido haberlo hecho también, pero conocía a la chica, su orgullo y valentía de leona le iba a carcomer la mente sabiendo que el estaba siendo torturado. ¿Para qué tener la espinita de que él podría cambiar de bando si era continuamente amenazado con la muerte de su madre si algo así siquiera cruzaba por su cabeza? Además, sus sentimientos reprimidos eran un peligro con ella cerca. El era un chico acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Entre lo que es correcto, incorrecto y lo que se supone debe hacer._


End file.
